Pure like Lily's
by Labyrinthofdeath
Summary: 'You're nothing. Lilies are pure. The only thing you have is your purity. ' Rose smirks before leaving the room without a glance back at the shaking Lily. Lily needs comfort, and Albus isn't there. Can his best friend help?


Lily Luna potter sits outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room, her knees pulled tightly to her chest, her head in her hands. She wears James' quidditch shirt and a pair of too small shorts. Shes debating whether or not to go in to seek Albus, as her checks stain red and the tears continue to fall down her prominent features face.

The conversation from earlier plays continuously.

'Lily, look at you.' Rose Weasley starts, standing in Lily's dorm, at 12 o'clock, with everyone sleeping around her. She was hovering above her, eyes narrowing in threat. 'You aren't smart or pretty like me, rebellious like Dominique, kind like Lucy, fun like Roxanne. You're a waste of space' she sneers, glancing around Lily's bed, a disgusted expression on her face. 'You're wrong. You're hair shouldn't be wavy or blood red. It's should be strawberry blonde and straight like mine.' She tells Lily, while picking up a piece of Lily's hair examining it before dropping it like it burnt her. 'You're body is too curvy, unlike my skinny figure. You don't have enough freckles, and the ones you have are pathetic. But sadly for you, you are you. Not me. Plain and boring you. Not good enough. Never good enough. No one wants you Lily, why else would you think you have no friends. But the people in your year already know you aren't worth it. Lily, your name, pure. Lily because the only thing you have going for you is your purity.' She smirked before sauntering out, without a second glance at Lily's shaking body.

She shook her head trying to rid the image before shouting the password at the door and storming through the nearly empty common room to Albus' room with blurred eyes.

'Al...' She whispers taking a breathe to steady her nerves before taking a few unsure steps into his room.

'Lily?' A sleep filled voice asks somewhere to her right. And that one word is all she needs before she is racked with new tears. -lily, pure. The only thing you have is your purity-.

An arm snakes around her, picking her up bride style and placing her gently on a bed, before wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a rock hard chest. 'Lily?' The groggy voice of scorpius Malfoy asks warily.

She sucks in a breathe, 'Scor?' She asks, her voice thick with tears.

'Uh-huh, what's wrong Lil?' He questions, smoothing Lily's hair and rubbing circles on her back.

'Im wrong.' She sobs.

'What?' He mutters trying to wake up fully.

'Wrong. My hair, my body, my personality. Me.' She pauses, tucking her head into his chest.

'Lil,' he says, lifting her chin. 'You aren't wrong, your you.'

'Thats the problem.' She gulps. He cups he cheeks, turning her head towards his.

'Lily.' He cooes. Before she leans in taking his lips with her own. It was only a brush of the lips, but enough to make her pine for more. She takes his mouth again, this time deepening the kiss. 'We shouldn't be doing this.' He whispers in between kisses.

'Sh, Scor. Just roll with it.' Her lips brush against his as she speaks, his breath fanning her face. She moves her legs, straddling him, as her arms wrap around his neck and her hands find his white blonde hair.

She wipes her tongue across his lip, the bites down slightly, asking, no begging, for him to take away the whole filling her.

He breaks away, taking his wand from his bedside table, muttering a silencing spell and drawing the curtains of his bed. She takes the wand from his grasp, running it through her fingers. She leans over him putting the wand back before taking his mouth again.

He is lying at the centre of his bed, Lily on his hips, leaning forward twisting his tongue with her own.

Her hands slip from his hair to the end of his t-shirt, slipping her hands underneath it, feeling his well pronounced chest.

He moves hands from her hips, taking off his t-shirt, tugging at the bottom of hers. She replies with removing James' quidditch jersey from her curvy but petite frame.

He watches as she removes James' jersey, her petite waist and well developed chest have him in awe. Her porcelain skin contrasts with his tanned one. He moved his hand up her side, as she butterfly kisses his chest.

'You're perfect Lils.' He moans to her when she starts to suck on the pulsing point of his neck.

He kneeds her breast taking them his his hand and playing with them as she moans his name.

He flips them over, taking the lead, kissing, sucking and biting her neck. Leaving marks, showing his possession over her. The possession he has wanted for 2 years. The possession he has now.

'Im only pure,' there are tears running down her cheeks again, 'I can't lose it. I have to stay pure.'

He nods before speaking, 'Lil...I-I don't want this to be a one time thing.' He admits quietly, running his hand up her thigh. She nods in agreement not trusting herself to speak.

'I really like you Lily.' Kissing her. Showing her how much he wants her, putting it all into one kiss before pulling away and handing her back her jersey.

Her face falls, he doesn't want her anymore, he's got the kiss, and the grouping.

He smiles slightly, tugging the jersey over her head. He kissed her again, lightly, with passion and love, not lust.

He moves back, leaning his back on his headboard, taking his wand again and removing the silencing spell, and opening the curtains.

She retreats back to his arms, cuddling inbetween his legs, her resting on his shoulder, his arms around her waist.

'You're my girlfriend Lily Potter.' He smiles into her blood red locks.

She nods slightly, she might be not be Rose but she certainly doesn't want to be a stuck up slut.

'Al,' Scorpius says as the said boy walks in. 'Your sisters here, she is sleeping, she was looking for you.'

Albus turns towards the blondes bed watching as his sister sleeps soundly between the legs and secure in the arms of his best friend.


End file.
